Goodbye my lover
by saintseiyayaoi
Summary: Après la grande guerre sainte, tous les chevaliers ont été ramenés à la vie .. mais pas Manigoldo .. Albafica est profondément triste (pardon résumé de merde je suis pas douée vous le savez a force lol)


**Après la Guerre Sainte, tous les chevaliers d'or avait été ramené à la vie, tous sauf... Manigoldo, chevalier d'or du Cancer.  
Albafica remontait les marches vers le temple des Poissons, il arriva rapidement au temple de Shion, chevalier d'or du Bélier.  
Shion le regarda tristement.**

 **\- Pourquoi me regardes-tu avec un tel regard, Shion ?**

 **Albafica parlait avec une voix neutre, sans émotions.  
Shion avait bien vu la détresse de son ami, une détresse qu'il refusait de voir.**

 **\- Manigoldo... .**

 **Shion fut incapable de dire autre chose, pourquoi faire ?  
Albafica eut un rictus incontrôlé à l'évocation de ce prénom, pourquoi Shion faisait ça ?  
Le chevalier des Poissons se contenta de le saluer, et de quitter le temple du Bélier pour reprendre son ascension vers son propre temple.  
Bientôt il arriva au temple du Taureau, mais celui ci ne fit aucune remarque et laissa passer Albafica.  
Puis il arriva au temple des Gémeaux, mais n'y trouva aucun des jumeaux, sans doute Deuteros se trouvait-il au temple de la Vierge.  
Quand à Aspros, il n'en avait aucune idée.  
Il passa la demeure, et monta les marches qui menèrent au temple du Cancer, endroit désormais tristement vide.  
Albafica arriva dans le temple du Cancer et s'arrêta a l'entrée, il avait encore son odeur, une trace de sa présence.  
Il se dépêcha de partir de se temple, son cœur se serrant dangereusement dans sa poitrine, un sentiment oppressant... Douloureux .. .  
Le chevalier des Poissons reprit son ascension, et se dirigea vers le temple du Lion, Regulus devait se trouver avec Sisyphe au palais du Grand Pope, il ne risquait pas de tomber sur lui .. .  
Sisyphe ayant pris la place de Grand Pope, Regulus passait son temps à faire des allers-retours entre son temple, et celui de son oncle.  
Heureusement, il n'aurait pas à subir le bonne humeur de celui-ci, il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à la fête, il ne voulait voir personne, moins il en voyait, mieux ça allait.  
Il ne supportait pas la lueur de pitié dans les yeux de ses camarades, il n'était pas en sucre... . **

**Il survivrait.  
Albafica arriva enfin au temple du Lion, mais comme il l'avait supposé il était vide, il passa et reprit sa marche.  
Il arriva bien vite au temple de la Vierge, qui comme il le pensait, était en compagnie de Deuteros, il sentait leurs cosmos émaner de la chambre de la Vierge.  
Ne voulant pas les déranger, il passa sans faire de bruit, et sortit du temple pour aller à la maison suivante, celle de Dohko.  
Lui serait plus dur à supporter, il allait lui demander comment il se sentait et pleins d'autres questions fortement agaçantes, auxquelles il ne voudrait pas répondre.  
Mais il fut surprit de voir que le temple de Dohko était vide, peut-être était-il parti en mission, peut importe.  
Arrivé au temple du Scorpion, il vit Dégel tenant Kardia dans ses bras, lui faisant signe de passer sans faire de bruit, le Scorpion s'étant endormi.  
Albafica acquiesça, et passa dans le temple du Scorpion, puis se dirigea vers le temple du Sagittaire, qui était complètement vide, pas étonnant.  
Il passa et arriva à la maison du Capricorne au bout de plusieurs minutes, El Cid était toujours en train d'affûter sa lame.  
Quand Albafica entra, ils se regardèrent, et le chevalier du Capricorne ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'Albafica ne souhaitait que passer pour accéder à son temple.  
El Cid acquiesça, et le laissa passer sans ciller, il lui adressa un ''courage'', le chevalier des Poissons arriva à sa hauteur.  
Albafica lui répondit avec un simple sourire, un sourire triste mais un sourire.  
Le chevalier des Poissons ne fut pas surprit de retrouver le temple de Dégel vide, celui-ci étant à la maison du Scorpion.  
Il passa donc la maison du Verseau, et regagna son temple.  
Albafica arriva enfin à son temple, loin de tout, loin de tous, loin du monde.  
Loin du soleil, des oiseaux chantant en cœur de douces mélodies, des éclats de rires .. .  
Un monde de solitude, coloré de rouge, de noir et de blanc .. .**

 **Un monde ayant perdu toutes ses couleurs, tout son éclat.  
Puis il le vit, Manigoldo, se tenant là, au milieu des fleurs, lui adressant un unième sourire qui avait le don de faire s'emballer son cœur.**

 **\- Manigoldo .. .**

 **Sa voix le quittait, il devait rester fort.  
L'interpeller lui souria.**

 **\- Salut !**

 **Albafica crut s'effondrer au son de sa voix, mais resta debout, des larmes menaçant de couler le long de ses joues, si pâles.  
Manigoldo s'approcha, arriva près d'Albafica et posa sa main sur sa joue.  
Le chevalier des Poissons ferma les yeux doucement, imaginant la tendresse et la douceur, la sensation que ferait sa main si elle était chaude et... réelle.**

 **\- Ne pleure pas .. Ne pleure pas, Albafica .. Les larmes ne te vont pas .. .**

 **Albafica sentit son cœur rater un battement, et les larmes se mirent à couler d'elle-même.**

 **\- Je veux que tu vive .. Vis .. Pour moi mais surtout .. pour toi .. .**

 **Albafica ouvrit les yeux pour voir ce doux sourire qui lui manquait tellement, un sourire synonyme d'adieu.  
Puis Manigoldo posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Albafica, celui-ci ferma les yeux et tenta une nouvelle fois d'imaginer la douce sensation des lèvres de son amour sur les siennes, avant de le sentir s'éloigner.  
Il réouvrit les yeux rapidement mais plus rien, il était parti, Thanatos avait gardé son seul amour entre ses mains vengeresses.  
Le chevalier des Poissons tomba à genoux sur ce sol couvert de roses rouges, laissant échapper des pétales qui volèrent au quatre vents.  
La tête penchée en arrière, son visage recouvert par ses longs cheveux, cachent ses yeux, mais montrant un sourire figé, dans ce sourire qui se transforma en un rictus de souffrance, les dents serrées contre sa lèvre inférieure.  
Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, là au milieu de ses fleurs, il se sentait plus seul que jamais.  
Tomber amoureux d'un chevalier... Et plus idiot, d'un chevalier d'or du Cancer... Quelle idée stupide .. .  
Aujourd'hui il devait supporter l'absence, il ne devait plus vivre.  
Mais survivre. **


End file.
